A Father's Delight
by TamaraBMarshall
Summary: A father's day story using the characters from Signed, Sealed, and Delivered created by Martha Williamson. Hope you enjoy as much I did creating. Thank you POstables for your support.


**A Father's Delight**

Joe's was standing beside Oliver with his arm around his

shoulder. (both smiling) Joe looked at Oliver with admiration.

He had always been proud to be Oliver's father. Even

though they had rough patches in their relationship that

spanned over 15 years, their relationship was stronger and

better than ever and Joe was grateful for it. God led Oliver on

a journey to restore what had been lost.

God truly had a hand in delivering Oliver through the use of

Shane. She was an unknowing participant, a pawn, but willing

to carry out Oliver's divine delivery. Armed with a plan of her

own to get father and son to reconcile, she didn't want Oliver

to miss the opportunity she had missed with her father. Life

is too short to live in anger, disappointment, and

misunderstandings. She realized too late that she didn't get

to hear her dad's side of the story, too late to have a

relationship she longed for, and too late to experience the love

from her father. She missed out on a relationship that could've

healed some of the brokenness inside. She was left with an

emptiness that couldn't be filled. Shane didn't want Oliver to

experience that same emptiness and regret that she carried

around with her for all of those years.

As Shane sat and sipped her coffee, she thought about how

God had used the letters at the Dead Letter Office to guide

her steps. She remembered at Christmas, Oliver tried to

restore what was lost in her life. (the loss of the father) God

used her job at the DLO to help solve and deliver lost letters.

It was through these deliveries she learned to "trust the

timing." All the while, God was preparing her heart "for such

a time as this" to repair what was broken inside. God gave her

what she needed when she needed it. He gave her friends and

family. She just needed to open her eyes and heart to see it.

And she needed Oliver to be the one to speak it. Shane was

grateful for this man and to God for placing him in her life.

God knew how much Oliver meant to Shane and the deep

connection they shared. God was patient with her and overtime

He slowly molded her into what she was today. Now, it was

her time to help Oliver with his father. As she took another

sip of coffee, she reminisced over the past two years and

exhaled. Shane cared so much for this man she held in high

regard and wanted to restore what had been lost in his

relationship with his father. When she first met Joe, she

realized he contained traits of being an kind, loving, and a

compassionate father. She missed out learning these traits

about her dad because she waited too long. So, she nudged

Oliver along the way until the truth was revealed. It's true,

Oliver was grateful for many things in his life. Oliver's

reason for a renewed passion in life was his newest delight.

It brought him immeasurable joy. A smile came across his

face. He felt pure joy. The kind of joy that overflows you

soul. As Joe and Oliver stood together he told his dad, "The

Lord has restored our relationship and blessed me beyond

measure. Psalms says it best, "My cup runneth over.'"

Joe said, "Aren't you glad you listened to that little letter

writer? She has brought you so much joy."

"Yes, and frustration, unexpected surprises, and is the best

gift I've ever received, he said with a smile and a chuckle.

She brought me back to you, dad, and helped restore a

relationship that was broken. I've never felt this way about

anyone or anything before."

"And what feeling is that?"

"The feeling of being complete."

"Then, my son, you are a lucky man. Did you ever think

you could love someone so much?"

"I never imagined in my wildest dreams something could

weigh on my heart so heavy would bring this much joy."

"Son, now you know what God calls unconditional love. To

look at life and know you helped make it and place your

hope and dreams with it. Love comes from the Father

above and it holds no strings attached, it's free for the

taking, and He loves us no matter who we are or what we've

done. We are a Father's Delight. Welcome to the club. I'm

honored to call you my son and I never stopped loving you

even through all of the years we were separated. I'm so

glad I could share in this moment with you."

"I can't imagine not sharing this monumental moment in

my life with my dad."

"I love you, Oliver."

"I love you too, dad."

Oliver and Joe hug and Oliver prays silently, "Thank you

Jesus for your blessings."

Both men stood looking with awe on their faces. Oliver said,

"Life is so precious and now I have been entrusted with two

of them."

"That's a big responsibility and I know you can handle it."

"I know dad and I gladly accept it."

Joe said, "Well, have you decided?"

"Decided what?"

"On the name?"

Shane walked up from behind them and stood between

them and asked, "What are my guys talking about?"

Oliver said, "We are discussing 'a future and a hope.'"

Shane said, "Our future." She turned to Oliver and

looked into his eyes and smiled and had a tear rolling

down her cheek. He wiped her tear away and held her

hands.

Oliver said, "Shane, you have given me a gift

compared to no other. Now, I know the love of a father,

by being one. Thank you for making a dream come true.

Not only am I a husband, but a father.

(Oliver and Shane embrace) Oliver whispers in her ear,

'I love you, so much.'"

Shane said, "My cup runneth over."

Shane stared at Oliver while he slept on the couch.

Carefully watching his facial expressions while he

dreamed. With every jerk and movement of his body,

she wondered what he was dreaming. It was getting

late and she didn't want to wake him from his deep

sleep. He was exhausted over the heavy load of letters

sent from another DLO division after it was closed due

to budget cuts. She covered him with a quilt and placed a

pillow near him. (looking at him adoringly) She leaned

over and softly brushed the side of his face with her hand

and kissed his cheek.

She whispered, "Good night, Oliver." She stood and

turned to walk to her bedroom.

Oliver reached over for her hand to stop her, said her

name "Shane," and pulled her over to him. She sat

next to him as he laid on the couch. (holding her hand)

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and

said, "Thank you."

Shane said, "What for?"

"For making me the happiest man inside."

She said, "You make me happy too. That must of been

some dream you had. Are you going to tell me about

that dream?"

"Someday, I will." As they looked into each others eyes,

she slowly bent over and shared a soft, meaningful kiss.

After the kiss, Shane said, "You need to dream that

dream more often."

"I plan on more than dreaming it, I plan on living it with

you. You have given me a hope for the future."


End file.
